


We are family

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brothers, Crossover, Drama, Family Fluff, Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: What if Xander, Sam, Dean, and Adam all had the same mother Mary and they all grew up together.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.
> 
> Note: Just really a few snapshots in time. It's kind of like my story Family Ties but them growing up all together, but I don't think you need to read Family Ties to get this.  
> Timeline: Xander is 18 Dean is 16 Sam is 12 and Adam is 5

 

Xander was exhausted. He had had a test that day so he had stayed up half of last night studying for it. He also had had a basketball game which his team had won, then he had spent a half an hour with his friends before his eyes started closing and he knew it was time to go home and get some sleep.

He pulled up a few minutes later in his ten-year-old slightly rusty dark green pickup and turned off the truck. Xander was tired, so he just sat in his car for a few minutes with the vehicle off trying to gather some energy to pull himself out of the car and into the house. He caught sight of the Impala that was parked a little way down the street and saw some movement in the car. Xander rolled his eyes, he knew what was going on in there.

Xander tried again to push down the jealousy he felt when he saw the Impala. His Dad had given him a ten-year-old pickup for his 16th birthday, but had given Dean the Impala on his 16th. Intellectually, he knew why their father had given Dean the Impala. Their Dad gave Dean the Impala because he wanted to make sure it would be looked after; Dean was the only one of the kids in their family that showed any aptitude or interest in mechanics. Dean already worked at their Dad's place part-time and sometimes went just to watch the other mechanics work so that he could improve his knowledge of how to fix cars. In fact, the only reason that Xander's car worked at all was because Dean would look it over. So while intellectually he knew why but it still stung a bit that he was the oldest and he hadn't gotten the Impala.

However, he did his best to push it the back of his mind as he opened his creaky door and wondered how he could get Dean to oil them for him. He made his way up the driveway and into the house. Immediately as soon as he opened the door he heard.

"Who is that?" his mother voice called from the next room, the living room.

"It's me, Mom," he called back and he wiped his feet on their floral printed doormat and then took off his shoes, his mom was a stickler for that kind of thing.  She then walked out from the next room and smiled at him.

"Great game Alex." His mother was the only one who didn't seem to get the memo that he wanted to be called Xander and not Alex. However, none of his previous attempts had changed what she called him and secretly he didn't mind his mother being the only one who called him Alex.

"Great game Xander," he heard his Dad yell from the next room over. His mother looked him up and down concerned.

"You look tired." Xander nodded, he was tired, the thing he wanted the most was to crawl into bed and go to sleep.

"You should go to bed." Xander nodded again. That was the plan, he just had to do a few things first.

"I'll let you get to it then," she said, Xander smiled at her gratefully before he headed up the stairs. There were four bedrooms and 2 baths upstairs. He made his way to the first door on the right, he opened it very quietly and stepped into the room. There was 5-year-old boy asleep in bed curled up in his favorite blanket. Xander smiled down at him.

"Hey Adam," he whispered so that he wouldn't actually wake him up. He hadn't actually talked to his youngest brother or played with him in awhile. Xander got up before Adam and came home usually after his younger brother had gone to sleep. At least in a few weeks, basketball would be over and he would have more time on his hands. He backed out of the room quietly and he made his way down and knocked on the next door.

"Come in," he heard a young voice call through the door. Xander opened the door and saw Sam exactly where he thought he would be, lying on his bed reading a book. The kid was smart, crazy smart, the book he was reading was a few years above his grade level. However, he wasn't so bookish that he got picked on or stood out from the crowd much. He had regular interests as well like basketball, and soccer, but since he was in the junior league he had less practices and games then Xander did. Sam glanced over to him and he grinned putting down the book as he sat up on his bed.

"That was an awesome game," and preceded to tell him all the highlights like he wasn't there, but he didn't mind the reminder especially if it was something he did. Sam was still rambling on about the game when the door opened again and Dean stood there with a smug smile on his face. There were only three bedrooms in the house so Sam and Dean shared the largest room. Xander being the oldest got his own room. Sam and Adam used to share until a little while ago but then Sam got too old to be sharing with Adam and now shared with Dean. In seven months he would be gone and Sam would have his room. Dean looked around the room with a smug smile on his face.

"So what was her name this time?" Xander asked him knowing that his brother wouldn't go into too much detail, what with Sam being there. Sam was 12, he was only really starting to get into the whole girls things ; there was only so much he could take before he started spewing out facts to annoy Dean.

"Cammie," he said with the smug smile still firmly on his face. His brother didn't like being tied down to any one girl, no matter how much the girl wanted him.

"Did you have fun?" he asked even though he was pretty sure of the answer. Dean looked at him and raised his eyebrows.

"Oh yeah," he said suggestively. Xander spared a glance at Sam who was looking at them with a wrinkled nose.

"And that is my cue to leave," Xander said making his way to the door as Sam started spouting facts, which as soon as he closed the door he stopped hearing. He made his way past the next door and went to the last door on the left. He opened the door turned on the light. His walls were dark blue like the color of the night's sky. There used to be glow in the dark stars on his ceiling as well, when he was a kid he had gone through a whole astronomy kick .

He quickly got ready for bed and soon was lying in bed swallowed up by his blue comforter as he stared at the ceiling. Due to his exhaustion, it didn't take him very long to fall asleep.

Review please :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took much longer to post than I thought it would. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.
> 
> Takes place 4 years later.
> 
> Adam-9, Sam-16, Dean-20 and Xander-22

 

"You don't want to do this! I have older brothers and they'll beat you up!" he shouted desperately as Timmy punched him again in the gut after punching him in the face. He hurt all over and had no idea what to say to get the bigger kid whaling on him to stop. He didn't know what he had said or done in the first place to draw his attention. Thankfully, David, Timmy's lookout voice rang out.

"Somebody's coming!" Timmy pulled himself off him and Timmy and the rest of the goons quickly run away. He gingerly touched his face and grimaced as it throbbed. He looked around to see a woman looking down at him worried. Adam pulled himself slowly to his feet trying to hide the pain that he was feeling. Winchesters were strong. Winchesters didn't show pain or weakness.

"Are you okay?" the woman asked. She looked about the same age as his mother, only she had bright red hair and a purple sweater on. Adam hunched in on himself trying to hide the bruise that he was sure was developing on his face. He just nodded not sure if his voice would come out right if he tried to talk, or it would tremble as he feared.

"I'm fine," he muttered quietly when he felt like his voice would come out steady. He snuck a glance up and the woman didn't seem convinced. "I just fell," he lied. He wasn't a snitch and Winchesters were strong. He turned around and starting walking towards home again ignoring the eyes he felt on his back.

* * *

He managed to sneak up the stairs and hid in his room all day. He didn't talk to anyone except Sam, and that was only because Sam was responsible for him until their mom got home. He was glad that he had his own room. Though he barely remembered back when he had shared with Sam, he had been too little back then. He was starting to think that maybe he would be able to hide up there all night when his mom called.

"Dinner." He blinked, he had forgotten about dinner. Unfortunately, his stomach hadn't and it growled at him angrily.

"Traitor," he whispered to it but got off the bed he had been lying on. Now that he was thinking about it, it was the only thing he could think about. He looked at the mirror in his room and saw his eye. His left eye was surrounded by a dark purple that looked almost black. There wasn't much he could do to hide it, but he was hungry. It would be hours before everyone else went to bed and if he were to fake being sick he would have to wait for hours to eat.

"Adam, don't make me send your brother up to get you," his mother's voice came again, this time, more threatening. Adam frantically looked around his room for anything that would hide the bruise. He spied a Royals baseball cap on the floor and jammed it onto his head, followed up with a pair of sunglasses. He then hurried down the stairs.

Adam froze as he came into the kitchen and saw Dean sitting at the dinner table. It wasn't really all that weird. Dean still lived in Lawrence and worked with their father. But he had his own place and girls that he liked to be with for some reason. Dean only came home once or twice a week. Usually just for dinner when he wanted a home cooked meal that he didn't have to cook for himself. Everyone's eyes were drawn to him. Adam tried his best to ignore it as he sat down at the dinner table between Sam and Dean who were across from each other. Adam purposefully looked at the food rather than making eye contact with any of his family members.

Yum, bbq chicken, mashed potatoes and corn. Not the corn so much, but it was one of the vegetables he had the least problems eating. Now that they were all there, they could start eating and soon his fingers were coated with bbq sauce. He could feel the eyes on him. Apparently, they could still sense something was off somehow but did his best to ignore it.

"Honey, why are you wearing sunglasses inside?" his mom finally asked concerned. He tried to hide his head further like that would make him disappear. Unfortunately, it didn't' work.

"Can I eat in my room?" he whispered instead.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses?" came the much gruffer voice of their father. He shrunk back, he didn't want them to know. He was a Winchester and something he had learned from his older brothers was that Winchesters weren't sissies and that they should deal with their own problems. So he would deal with himself...somehow.

"Actually, I'm not hungry," he said even though that wasn't exactly true as he got up from the table and started walking towards the stairs. He had some chicken though and that would make it so he could last till everyone else was asleep.

"Stop right there young man," this came from his mother though much more sharply than the last time. His mother could be as scary as their father too. He froze in place even though part of him wanted to run upstairs anyways, even if he got in trouble.

"Take off your sunglasses." Adam had no choice. Even if he didn't want to, he reluctantly took them off. He found his eyes focusing on Dean's. His older brothers eyes flicked over the black eye on his face but he didn't ask about it, instead, he exchanged glances with Sam. The two of them looked furious and seemed to be having some sort of silent conversation.

Sam and Dean were close. They had shared a room for a while and after Xander had left for school the two had only grown closer. Many times Adam would be lost trying to follow their silent talks but today wasn't one of those times. Instead, Adam did his best to duck his head under his baseball cap.

"It's not a big deal, I fell," he lied badly, a brief glance around the room and he knew that no one really believed him. He was done being stared at, even if he got in trouble he was going to leave now. He rushed up the stairs even as his parents called after him.

"Adam get back here."

"Adam Winchester you come back here." Their shouts overlapped but Adam ignored the both of them.

* * *

Adam looked around the playground looking for Timmy. He never hurt him on schools grounds, just on the way home from school. The last couple of times it was in the park which he was planning on going around today. The coast seemed cleared and Adam set off in the direction of his house only to catch a glimpse of Timmy waiting for him a block ahead.

He stopped and turned around to try to find another way to go. He had to go that way to get to his house though. Maybe he could wait at the school until Timmy got bored? No, he was a Winchester. That meant facing his problems head-on... even if that meant getting another black eye. He winced. He had iced it last night though not before his mom had gone to sleep. She had tried to get him to tell her what happened but Adam wasn't a snitch.

He started to walk forward only to stop again as he heard a familiar sound. He looked around and saw what he had thought he had heard. It was the Impala. It used to be their father's car before he had given it to Dean but Adam barely remembered that. What was Dean doing here? He walked home most of the time unless he was sick or something. It wasn't a far walk, only about ten minutes and he used to like it before Timmy had started to hit him for no reason.

His mom had to work. Sam didn't come home from practice until about 20-30 minutes after Adam got home. He'd normally much rather wait at their house than at school for Sam to pick him up. The Impala parked in the lot and Adam found himself walking towards it. He was about halfway there when the engine cut off and the doors opened. Doors? Yes, it was more than one door opening. His eyes widened as he caught who was coming out of the front passengers' side.

Xander? Xander was in college, in his senior year. His school was a few hours away from Lawrence. Adam mostly saw his oldest brother when his school had breaks or when they went up to go see his games. All in all maybe once or twice a month. Behind Xander was Sam and all three of them seemed to be looking around. Adam couldn't focus on anything but Xander though.

"Xander! Xander! Xander!" he yelled at the top of his lung as he ran his way over to him. He didn't think that Xander was going to come home till Thanksgiving. They would going to see his game next weekend, but they only really ate dinner together afterward before going home again without him. His three older brothers now focused on him as he ran his way into the parking lot and just barely stopped himself from tackling his oldest brother into a hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"How come he never sounds this excited to see us?" Dean groused to Sam but Adam could tell that he was joking. Sam chuckled lightly in response but seemed to be focusing mostly on him.

"Because he likes me the most," Xander said smugly. Xander was wearing a leather jacket today similar to Dean's jacket that wore all the time. Sam was still wearing his soccer uniform, Dean must have picked him up early from practice. But why? Just to take him home?

"No way, he likes me the most, cause I'm definitely much cooler than the two of you," Dean shot back but still just a joke. Sam chuckled briefly and Adam realized how tall his brother was when he saw all his brothers together. Sam was 4 years younger than Dean but he was just barely taller than his brother. The both of them were already taller than Xander though, but as Xander was on the college team so what he lacked for in height he made up for in muscle. All his siblings towered over him though and he wondered if he was ever going to be big and tall like his older brothers.

He noticed that the three of them were looking around again at his school. All three of them had gone here. He wondered if they were remembering their days here; except that they seemed to be trying to look at the other kids rather than the playground or the school itself. Whereas moments ago they had been laughing and joking they all seemed serious now looking for something. They seemed even bigger and taller now but he couldn't put his finger on why. But it only lasted for a few more minutes before Xander smiled again and returned his attention to Adam. His oldest brother inclining his body somewhat so that were slightly more level.

"Munchkin, do you want to go get shakes? My treat?" Xander asked. Adam balked at the nickname 'munchkin' but he did want the shake so he nodded. Xander gestured to Dean's 'Baby' and Adam ran to the car hearing chuckles coming from behind him. He didn't care. He hardly ever got to get shakes and even rarer did he get to be with all his brothers. Except for the major holiday's, that hardly happened and he was going to take full advantage.

* * *

Timmy left him alone after that day. At first, he wasn't sure why but then he realized much later that had rather his brothers point.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you guys like it?


End file.
